Just The Way You Are
by GreenGoddess1407
Summary: Kigo Oneshot. Kim thinks that someone like her doesn't deserve Shego and that Shego is better off with somone better. What will Shego do to make Kim feel better. Kigo Dont like dont read.


**Hey guys, I know that Im suppose to be updating my other story, but I had this idea and I couldn't sleep. Anyway, you can flame or whatever you want I just want to get this outta my head. **

**I don't own the sexy Shego and the beautiful Kim Possible, they belong to Disney and I don't own the song "Just that way you are". Pointless to sue coz I have NO money… so on with the story =)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Today Shego and I went to the beach, we had a lot of fun. She had to be wearing the world's smallest bikini. Not that I'm complaining, Shego does have the kind of body you just have to show off, but the problem was that there were so many other people looking at her. That made me feel really uncomfortable. Sometimes I'm so afraid that Shego would just get tired of me and look for someone else.

People always say to me that Shego is lucky to have me as her girlfriend. But its actually the other way around. I should be the lucky one, I get to wake up next to this amazing woman everyday, I get to be loved by the most beautiful person on the planet and shes stuck with me. A red-headed teenager that always had problems with relationships, who doesn't have the best looking body and not nearly as beautiful as her.

The people who keep looking at Shego are all gorgeous, the type that any guy or girl would give their soul for. Me, I'm just another teenager who hasn't fully developed yet. This isn't the first time I've felt this way, back when I was still in high school, Bonnie and the other cheerleaders always made me feel a little left out. Bonnie and Tara's body were already curvy and they filled out their chests when they were only 14. I still looked like a boy.

Sometimes I wonder why shes even dating me, I am so out of her league. But I guess I just have to face facts that when it comes to looks, I am not an expert in that department.

**Shego's POV**

Kimmie has been awfully quiet today. She thinks I don't notice but I can see that something is really bothering her. When we got back from the beach, she just walked straight into our room without a single word. I'm starting to get worried, but I guess she'll tell me when shes ready. I'm guessing it has something to do with all those people staring at me today. I'm used to that since I've had green skin since high school so it doesn't bother me anymore.

Kimmie has this habit thinking that everyone else around her are better than her. I've noticed this and I went to talk to Mrs. Possible about it when Kimmie was at one of her classes. Mrs. Possible told me that Kimmie was always self concious, sometimes she would come home looking miserable after her cheerleading practise. What I can't understand is that how can someone as smart and beautiful and just amazing like her feel that way about themselves.

She might not notice it but she is the most nicest, bravest and strongest person that has ever walked the face of the earth. I should probably talk to her now, I really hate seeing her like this.

**Kim's POV**

I heard Shego walking up the stairs, I might as well tell her how I feel. I would understand if she did one day left me for someone with better looks or whatever like that. She deserves someone better then just plain ol' me. But when Shego came into the room, I was kinda shocked to see her with her green guitar. She just went up to the bed and sat infront of me. She started to play and I heard her angel voice come out of her mouth.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Kim couldn't help but smile while looking at her girlfriend. Shego always knew how to cheer her up._**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**_

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When the song ended Shego just looked at Kim. Trying to get a reaction out of the girl. She saw her princess with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall at any time and she was wearing a big smile on her face.

" What did you think love?" Shego asked while putting her guitar beside the bed.

" That was amazing Shego, thank you," replied Kim who started hugging her lover.

" Kimmie, Princess, you know you have to stop thinking that other people are better than you, you really are perfect just the way you are," Shego said while stroking her Kimmie's fire red hair.

" I don't know about that, but when I see other people looking at you I just feel like I don't deserve someone like you. Its like you're on a whole different level than me," Kim said enjoying the feel of Shego's fingers in her hair.

" Pumpkin, I want you to listen to me, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I wouldn't trade you for a whole army of super models. You are my one and only, you're me Princess, my Kimmie, and nothing you or anyone else in this whole world can say anything that will change my mind about that," Shego said leaning in to kiss Kim.

" Thanks Shego," Kim said then they kissed.

" Good, now just shut up and let me kiss you," Shego said playfully with Kim still in her arms.

-THE END-

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? I don't even know why I wrote this but it was fun to write. You guys have to listen to the song it was sang by Bruno Mars. Anyway thanks for reading ^^ * waves goodbye***

**-**_**GreenGoddess1407-**_


End file.
